Scared of the Dark?
by Xxanime'obcessedxX
Summary: is light afraid of the darkk? kinda lame, cliche, and possibly ooc. r&r tho?


So I haven't uploaded a fanfic' in over a year. Maybe even two. But I'm sticking with my wimpy Light theme. Possible OOC but eh (; enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing; all rights go to the creators of death note

After endless hours of staring at a computer screen, Light-kun grew tired, and not to mention bored. Seeking a distraction, his eyes followed the chain that connected him to the older detective next to him. Said detective was placing numerous cubes of sugar into a small cup. Light moved his attention to the cup of steaming paste (which Light presumed had once been coffee) that graced the older detectives lips.

How disgusting.

"L." he spoke, "I'm tired."

For a moment Light thought that L had not heard what he said. Ready to repeat his words, he was interrupted: "Yes. I suppose you should be."

"I want to go to bed." he said, slowly, perhaps the way one would speak to a child.

L returned the paste to his lips, eyes closing, and took a deep gulp, finishing the cup in one go. "Fine." and with that, he stood, waiting for Light to follow suit. When he did, L made no hesitation in heading up the stairs to their shared bedroom.

Grateful, Light sunk right down onto the mattress, ready to sleep off the stress of his day. Facing away from the detective-who sat in his usual fashion across from Light-he closed his eyes, trying to persuade his mind into sleep. L turned off the lamp that set on the night table beside him.

"Good night."

Minutes passed, and Light remained awake. Opening his eyes he glanced at the clock: 2:30am. Sighing, he rolled over-not that it helped much. Next glance: 3:12am; another turn.

"Light-kun." the sudden voice, piercing the silence, caused Light to jump.

"What?" he said slightly annoyed, while sitting up.

"Since you're awake, you wouldn't mind accompanying me to the kitchen? I want cake."

Light sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Can't you just call Watari?"

"At such an ungodly hour? That would be cruel, Light-kun."

Of course it would. But what harm could it do? Its not like he'd be able to get to bed, anyways. "I guess so."

And with that, they headed down the stairs into the large kitchen. Yawning, Light paid little attention to the detective who was crouched over-more than normal-to peer into the refrigerator. Had he been looking, he would have noticed the look of pure horror that he had.

Eyes shut, L closed the fridge door.

"No cake." he said. There was a moments silence, before he repeated himself: "No cake, Light-kun…none."

"Oh well."

…

Sighing, L started walking into the living room area, and grabbed his coat. "How bothersome." he said, pushing his arms through the sleeves.

Light watched him with curious eyes. "L…what are you doing?"

"Going to the store. I suggest you put on your coat, Light-kun, it's rather cold outside."

"So you won't call Watari at this hour, but you'll make me trudge through the night to get cake with you?" he asked dubiously.

"That is correct." he said, handing Light his coat.

Defeated, he put his coat on as well, and headed out the door, making sure to lock it behind him. Cold air bit at his skin, causing him to wince. "Ah, it is cold out."

L merely looked up, watching as his breath became visible in the night air. The store wasn't that far away, but it was pitch black out. Light began walking a bit faster, now ahead of L. after a minute or two of this, L picked up the pace, and gently laid his hand on Light's shoulder.

"Light-ku-" before he was able to finish his sentence, Light let out a short scream. Spinning around, Light swung a punch to the face of the "offender", before realizing that the hand on his shoulder belonged to the older detective.

Startled, L remained frozen for a moment; hand still on Light's shoulder.

"Oh, L…you scared me."

Slowly, L moved his hand to press it against his slightly red cheek.

"I am sorry, Light-kun. I was only going to request that you slow down a bit. You were walking rather fast."

Light was stronger than he looked.

"Its cold out,' he said, his gaze drifting around them, 'the sooner we get there, the sooner we'll get back, right?"

L said nothing, but kept an eye on him as they headed towards the store. Light seemed uneasy. The brush of a stray cat on his leg, earned another jump from him.

"Afraid of cats, Light-kun?"

He appeared to be breathing faster. "What? Of course not, don't be ridiculous."

"Ridiculous?" he repeated, yanking the chain, causing Light to stumble backwards into him. "Well, if not cats, than perhaps it is the darkness that scares Light-kun?" he asked almost tauntingly, staring at him.

Light could barely see anything other than the cold fog of their breathes. Why the Hell were there no street lights? "Scared of the dark?" His eyes flashed nervously to the loud motorcycle passing by; where could they be going at this hour? "What do you think I am, five?" Perhaps they also were on a 3am cake run, he thought.

"Clearly, you are not five years old. But that does not answer my question." a smirk. "Is Light-kun, afraid of the dark?" L's big chocolate eyes seemed to fade into the darkness surrounding them, but Light could feel them staring directly into his. Waiting.

There was a long silence until; "yes." it was only a ghost of a whisper, but it was all the older detective needed.

"Hm,' lacing his fingers through Light's, he began walking again, somewhat faster. 'than I suppose we should hurry up and get you back, yes?" Glancing over, L noticed the slight flush on Light's otherwise pale face. Embarrassed, probably.

Light, however didn't notice L watching him, for he was staring down at their intertwined hands. What a weird gesture. His face grew warmer, and as he looked back into the dark street he squeezed L's hand.

They soon reached the store, bought the cake, and were back at 'home', in bed. With the last fork full of cake, L set it aside, and turned off the lamp. Light lay facing away from him. Silence. Slowly, L lay down, and snaked his arms around the other, causing Light to tense up.

"L, what…are you doing?" he seemed to be blushing a lot, today.

"Comforting you. It's quite dark in here, are you not scared?" he mumbled.

More silence. Light turned his head just enough to place a small kiss on his cheek, before returning to his original position, facing away from L. "thank you" he said, embarrassedly, while placing his own hands over the ones wrapped around him. L laid with wide eyes, cheeks burning. Awkwardly, he rested his head in the nape of Light's neck, and closed his eyes. Both relaxed into the warmth of each other, contempt.

"…Good night, Light-kun."

A smile.

"Good night, L."

Well yeah. Anyone notice a change in writing style? I wrote the first half of this like, two summers ago. I didn't have anywhere to go with this so, it kinda sucks.

Oh well.

Reviews are always nice


End file.
